The present application is directed to toner cartridges and, more specifically, to cartridges with movable shutters to control the movement of toner from the cartridge to an image forming device.
Image forming devices use toner for producing images on a media sheet. The toner may be housed within a cartridge that is removable from the image forming device. Removal and installation of the cartridges may occur during initial start-up of the device, when the toner has been depleted from the cartridge, and miscellaneous other occurrences.
The cartridges should include an outlet through which the toner moves to the image forming device. When the cartridge is inserted, the outlet aligns with a corresponding receptacle in the device and toner can move from the cartridge to the device. The outlet in the cartridge should include a mechanism to control the movement of the toner. The mechanism may include a first position that allows toner to move from the cartridge, such as when the cartridge is properly positioned within the device. The mechanism may also include a second position that prevents toner from moving from the cartridge. The mechanism may be in the second position such as when the cartridge is removed from the device.
The mechanism should be constructed to prevent toner from moving from the cartridge when in the second position. Toner leaks may result in print defects, and toner inadvertently contacting the user or the user workstation. The mechanism should also be constructed in a manner to not adversely affect the overall cost of the cartridge. Cost may be a major factor in the purchasing decisions of consumers when selecting a cartridge.